Fanfiction of Romeo and Juliet
by Yating417
Summary: This is new version of Romeo and Juliet. How they meet and how they be a couple everyone admire them?


**Fanfiction of Romeo and Juliet**

On a sunny day, Romeo and Juliet walk along the sidewalk of park. They chat joyful. They chat away into the past. Talk about the journey of their relationship. How they defeat every problem and get married at last.

Once upon a day, it was that day that Romeo and Juliet knew each other.

Today was the start of new semester. All of students came back to school to start their class.

Romeo was late for the class. He ran into the classroom.

Unfortunately, he tumbled. All of the students burst out laughing. Romeo's face got reddens. He went back to his seat as soon as possible.

Beside his seat, a pretty girl he never saw before. "Who is she?" Romeo confused.

"Are you all right? Your knee? Your hands?" The pretty girl asked.

Romeo shocked "Oh, it's ok. It's ok"

"My name is Juliet. I am transfer student. Today is my first day to come to school. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Romeo."

"Is Juliet the daughter of the rich who moved into the town last week?" Romeo asked himself in mind. In fact, everyone in the town is talking about them. Before he sees Juliet, Romeo thinks her is a princess and difficult to close to and get along with. Oppositely, she is a kind and outgoing girl. Romeo is shy even can say he is shame because his family is very poor.

"Am I very horrible?"

"No, no, no. Not at all."

"Why you look seems very scared?"

"Uhn…"Romeo hesitated to say.

"It's all right, if you don't want to say. Never mind."

For a while…

"But I need your help; everything here is stranger for me. Would you mind to help me? Juliet asked optimistically.

"Ok."

Since then, Romeo and Juliet always get along together. They like chat with each other. They study together. They do homework together. They go out together. The love between them was germinating. However, they did not know it is love. They think they are good friend. They just like to get along with each other.

As time goes by, other classmates started gossip them. They discuss Romeo and Juliet is lovers. They even say Romeo "a toad wishing to eat swan meat."

Romeo was sad what others talk about but he also think about what they said. "Does he like Juliet or just only friend?" He tosses and turns restlessly in the bed. So does Juliet. She also confused the relationship of Romeo and her. "Do they just friends or she like Romeo?" They still get good along with as noting happen.

A few days ago, Romeo believes he really likes Juliet yet he is scared for expressing his love for Juliet. Because he still thinks he is the poor and Juliet is the rich, the princess. Not only the distance of status but also care about what other gossip about him. How about Juliet? She realizes she likes Romeo but she does not know how to tell Romeo and if Romeo accepts her or not. Do they still be friends if Romeo rejected to her. Juliet worries a lot.

"It is time to express his love to Juliet now." Romeo makes up his mind. He has to take out his courage to face gossip and every problem.

After school, Romeo and Juliet walk on their home way.

"Uhn… I would like to ask you a question. You do not need to answer me immediately. Romeo said nervous.

"All right." Juliet seems knowing what Romeo wants to ask.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Actually, I can answer you now if you want." Juliet smiles in mind. She is cheerful

"Is it good news for me or..." Romeo is very nervous and scared.

"Just guess" Juliet looks Romeo with smile.

"Uhn…"

"I also want to ask you a question. I like you, would you wants to be my boyfriends?" Juliet asked Romeo and full of smile on her face.

Romeo shocked

"What do you say?" "You also like me."

"Don't you like me too, right? Juliet said.

"Yes" Romeo answers quickly.

"Give me your hand." Juliet extends her hand to invite Romeo.

Romeo extends his hand and hold Juliet's hand. The moment they hold hand, it seems not things can disturb them.

"Now, we are boyfriend and girlfriend." Juliet is beaming.

Romeo and Juliet fall in love. They were very very sweet. Even sometimes there are quarrels between them. They never argue more than one day. They consider about each other. They change themselves for each other. Therefore, although their relationship is two years more, their relationship as same as they fall head over heels in love.

The days pass away; it is time to Romeo and Juliet enter to university. There is some fear in their mind. They may enter to different university. It means that may separate two places. How do they connect their relationship like now? They may not always get along together. There are a lot of questions in their mind.

The day publishes a list of successful candidates. Unfortunately, Romeo and Juliet enter to different school.

"You don't need to worry about. No matter what happen, I will be your side immediately. You just remember I am on your side. Believe me" Romeo said.

"I trust you." Juliet replies and hugs Romeo.

The first day they go to university, they feel unadaptable for their sides do not have each other's company.

As months goes by, they adapt to new university. They love each more and more. They face every problem in their life together. They give each other enough space. They trust each other. Everyone around them are admire their relationship even those who said Romeo is a toad wishing to eat swan meat in those days

Finally, they graduate from university. Romeo decides to propose marriage.

On the beach, they take a walk as sunset.

Suddenly, Romeo knee down. "Would you marry me, my dear?"

"Yes, I do." Juliet replies without a doubt.

A month ago, Romeo and Juliet get married. Everybody come to congratulate them. Although they still have quarrels in their daily life, they still like before consider each other. They promise each other they will support each other, trust each other and grow from each other no matter what happen.

As the fairy tale said, the prince and the princess lived happily ever after.


End file.
